The Consort
by PrinceBrennonTudor
Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?
1. Chapter 1

The Consort

This is just a little overview of the story's layout and background.

Titles: These are all the ranks that a concubine can become. When a consort becomes a higher rank, she is rewarded with a bigger allowance and more servants. Consorts rank above all other ladies of the court, except for the queen and princesses.

Ranks in order of lowest to highest

First rank: Lady

Second rank: Is The Honorable Lady

Third rank: The Right Honorable Lady

Fourth rank: The Most Honorable Lady

Fifth rank: The Right Honorable and Most Noble Lady. Also get to use the style Your Grace.

Six rank: Queen Mother or Dowager Queen. This is a rank very few Consorts, reach and is reserved only for the mother to the king.

Line of Succession

All the sons of the queen come first in order of birth, after the queen's' sons, the king can pick which order his sons through consorts can be placed in the line of succession. If the queen has no son, then the king will name as heir, a son through one of the consorts. If the queen has a son after he names one of his children through consorts as heir, the consort's son will be replaced with the queen's son. If the king only has princesses, he can choose any princess as his heir. If the queen is not mother to the heir to the throne when the king dies, she becomes the queen dowager and shall be treated with respect. If a consort is mother to the heir to the throne, when the king dies, she will become the queen mother and advise her son and if the boy is a minor when he becomes king, she will act as his regent.

Children's title

All children of the king by the queen and his consorts are styled prince and princess.

Characters

King Henry Viii: Age 31

Queen Katherine: Age 35

Princess Margaret: Age 24

Princess Mary: Age 8

Charles Brandon: Age: 33

Current Consorts

Lady Bessie Blount: Age 24. Bessie Blount is one of Henry's main concubines and the mother to the current heir to the through Prince Harry. She is the highest ranking consort with the rank of The Right Honorable and Most Noble Lady Bessie Blount. She also helps the queen with running the Harem.

Lady Anne Stafford: Age 22. Anne is the daughter of the duke of Buckingham and a great beauty. She is a favorite of the king and is the mother of his daughter Princess Isabel. Rank: The Most Honorable Lady Anne Stafford.

Lady Jane Howard: Age: 19: A distant cousin of Anne and Mary Boleyn and a relation cousin to the duke of Norfolk. She is pretty, smart and ambitious and won't anyone stand in her way. Though she has served the king for three years now, she has yet to conceive a child. Rank: The Honorable Lady Jane Howard.

Lady Mary Boleyn: Age21. Mary is the older sister of Anne and George Boleyn, a cousin of Jane Howard and daughter of Sir Thomas and Lady Elizabeth Boleyn. The king was enraptured by her beauty during her audition into the Harem and she is currently Pregnant with the King's child. Rank: Lady Mary.

Lady Agnes Blewitt: Age18. She is the king's newest consort and comes from a minor noble family, and she keeps this in mind when she reminds herself how lucky she is to be in her position. Rank: Lady Agnes.

Soon to be consorts

Lady Anne Boleyn: Age 17. Anne is worried about being chosen to join the king's harem, and really doesn't want to do it. She wants to make an honorable marriage and live in peace with her husband. She is certain she won't be picked because her sister is already a member of the harem, and usually only one girl from a family is picked.

Lady Jane Seymour: Age 16. Jane comes to the place with hope in her young eyes and wants to be able to advance her families fortunes. Jane and Anne will become best friends and travel the dangers of the harem together. (I am envisioning Annabelle Wallis as Jane Seymour for this story)

Lady Eleanor Luke: Age 17. Is very beautiful and a great rival for Anne, for the king's affection.

Lady Ursula Misseldon: Age 18: From a minor family and has always wanted to be a part of the king's harem.

Lady Elizabeth Bryan: Age 18: Family has close ties to the king. She is beautiful and blonde.

Lady Cecelia Neville: Age: 16: Cecelia is from the powerful Neville's family and was selected for her family connection.

Lady Katherine Brooke: Age 17: A young pretty girl who may not be as innocent as she appears.

Lady Bess Webb: 19: Bess was chosen when the king saw her riding in the woods with her betrothed.

These are not all the characters, just some of thought were really important to introduce.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Consort

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?

Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but I do not own The Tudors: though some of the characters are my original creation.

Chapter 1

June 1522

Hever Castle

The summons came today like _I knew it would_ , Anne though. She held the letter in hand and just stared at it. It was just like the one that came three years before for her sister Mary. The letter telling her, that she was summoned to the palace for the audition; the audition that would decide if she was to serve his majesty and become one of his consorts. Anne remembers that day three years ago, and the look of satisfaction on her father's face. To have a daughter in the royal harem was a great honor. It was an honor to the family, who could reap the benefits of a popular consort that the king favored and to combine their bloodline with the royal family's, gave them a closer connection to the throne. Mary her older sister, stood in such a place now. She was now the favorite of the consorts and was carrying the king's child. Anne was so distracted by the summons, she notice that her brother come into her room till he grabbed the letter out of her hands.

Anne jumped out of her seat "George give it backed," she yelled! Anne started to chase after her brother as he ran around her tiny room waving the letter around.

"Oh lookie here, Annie's going to court to join our sister in the harem. What brother wouldn't be proud," he mocked his sister.

Anne finally jumped and jerked the letter from George's hands. Anne just gave her brother a dirty look and then through herself back on the bed. She opened the letter again and sighed after re-reading the contents. "You know how I feel about any man's love," she said to her brother, without taking her eyes from the letter. "I want to marry, George. I want to have a husband who will only want me. And no one else, and not have to fight for his affection, with a dozen or more other women." Anne sits up and pulls her legs to her chest. "If I become a royal consort, I will never be able to become a wife, and the king might hardly visit me. It will be a lonely life."

But Anne knew that it didn't matter now. Her father Sir Thomas was already downstairs preparing for the audition at court next month. She would have to present herself to the court at a three-day celebration, that when it was over, the king will announce the women chosen to join the harem. She along with the other women, most of whom she was sure were hoping to get picked, would have to have a formal introduction at court, where they would be presented to the king and queen ,to perform in a masque, and be interviewed by the current consorts, to see if they were worthy to join their ranks.

Anne stood and crumbled up the letter and threw it to the floor. "Here this brother. I shall not make it easy for them. I will make sure I'm not picked for the harem," she said with her eyes burning with fiery passion.

George just stood and looked at his sister, not sure if he should be proud of her for trying to take control of her life, or be worried of what their father will do if she isn't selected.

July 1522

Whitehall Palace

Anne was directed straight to harem when she arrived at court. The page was commanded to take Anne to her sister's apartment for a visit. The harem was where all the royal consorts were housed. It took up a whole wing of the palace, and only the consorts, their immediate family, and the royal family were allowed to enter it unless granted permission by the king. Anne walked behind the page and checked out her surrounds. While she has been back from France for two years and a lady-in-waiting to Queen Katherine for almost two years, she had never been to this part of the palace. The page stopped at a giant set of wooden doors that were guarded by two men. He handed them a letter and one of the guards looked it over before letting them pass. The harem halls long, spacious, and were decorated with the portraits of past kings and consorts and there were fresh rushes on the floor. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling with expensive beeswax candles. The page walked past many doors and took Anne down many corridors. Anne could her women voices coming from behind the different doors as they passed. Some of them of women laughing most heartily, some of the loud whispers and headed arguments. Finally, they stopped in front of a door and the page knocked. A woman came to the door and the page said "Mistress Anne Boleyn for his sister Lady Mary Boleyn." He backed away from the door to allow Anne to pass and bowed to her as she crossed the threshold.

Anne looked around at her sister's apartment. It was a decent size with a sitting room, a dining area, and as Anne walked around she could see that her sister had her own privy chamber and curtains were drawn to a room that Anne assumed was where her sister slept. The woman who opened the door for Anne came forward and curtsied. "Welcome Mistress Anne, I am Mrs. Lovelace, your sister's head gentlewoman-in-waiting. "

Anne smiled and dipped a shallow curtsey to Mrs. Lovelace. "Is my sister here? She knew that I was coming."

Mrs. Lovelace smiled at Anne a great smile that took up most of her face. "She is my lady. She was feeling very tired and so she decided to take a nap and gave the rest of the ladies the afternoon off. I will go see if she will receive you." Mrs. Lovelace turned and walked behind the curtain. Anne could hear hushed whispers and the rustling of bed covers. Mrs. Lovelace came back out and curtsied to Anne again. "My lady, your sister will see you know." Anne walked past the curtain that was being held open before her and laid her eyes on her sister. Mary was lying up on her bed with a pillow behind her back and some needlework in hand.

Anne curtsied as the curtain closed behind her. "My lady sister," Anne said though her voice betrayed a hint of mockery. Mary smiled at her sister and signaled for her to sit next to her on the bed. Anne walked over to the bed and slipped in with her sister. Once she on the bed she noticed the more prominent curve of her sister's five-month belly though her night shift. Mary handed Anne a needle and some cloth and singled for her to start working.

"What are you even making," Anne questioned? She took her needle and started to correct her sister's messed up stitches.

"I'm working on the baby's layette if you must know," Mary said.

Anne stopped working and picked up the cloth Mary handed her and looked it over. "This is s a little baby gown? It looks like something you use to wipe up a spill."

Mary gave her sister a reproachful look before returning to the task at hand. "You know very well, sewing is not my strong suit."

Anne held in a laugh and continued to correct Mary's stitches. "Don't you consorts have a wardrobe department that will do this for you?"

"We do," Mary answered without looking up from her work. "I wanted to do it myself. It's more special that way."

Anne dropped the subject. "So how is the king doing? Is he treating you well?"

Mary smiled and looked up from the outfit in her hands to her sister. "He is amazing Anne," she gushed. "He is so loving and kind to me. And I think he's hinting at raising me to The Honorable Lady Mary, once I have the baby." Mary looked lost in thought for a minute before returning in her work. "And if you don't, believe me, you will soon see once you join the harem."

Anne shot her sister a look of horror. Her eyes got wide and her hands started to tremble. This didn't go unnoticed by Mary. She put down her needlework and took Anne's hands into hers. "Annie, what is wrong?"

"I don't want to join the harem, and I don't want to become the king's lover."

Mary looked very confused as at what Anne said. "What do you mean you do not want to be the king's lover? All women do. It's a great honor to be selected by him," Mary said to her sister, trying to sooth Anne. Anne just pushed away from Mary and got out of the bed.

Anne paced the floor, back and forth. "Sure, I become a consort, and then what? I give the king a couple of babies and then he forgets about me, and moves on to another girl. Then my children are what? Married off to some minor royalty?" Anne regretted what she said almost immediately came out of her month. She clasped her hand over her mouth and turned back to her sister, who was holding her swelling belly. Mary smiled weakly at her sister. She rose from her bed and walked over to her sister and took her hands once again into her own.

"Do not think I don't know what could happen to me". Mary's eyes started to shine with tears she refused to let fall. I know her could get tired of me, but I don't care. I love her too much and always will."

Mary backed away and looked Anne straight in the eyes. "While I may wish that you would be happy joining me here. You need to do what is best for you."

Anne hugged her sister as tightly as she dared with squeeze her and the baby; "Thank you so much, Mary, for understanding."

Mary just laughed and hugged her sister back. "I just hope it works in your favor," she whispered in Anne's ear.

AU: Well there you guys go. That was the very first chapter of The Consort. I hope you guys didn't find it too boring and that I want to let you know the story line will get better. So please review and let me know what you thought of the story, and I will update soon.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Consort

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?

Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but I do not own The Tudors: though some of the characters are my original creation.

Author's note: I want to think all who reviewed, favored, or followed this story. I also would like to only give a second to this person, who chose to add a comment that was quite rude. Know, I believe you guys have the right to give true opinions for what you think about the story, but I want to know if you guys thought that adding the outline was insulting to your intelligence? Was any of you insulted? I made the outline make certain points of the story easier to understand. Anyway enough of that and without further ado, the second chapter of The Consort.

Author's note 2: Sorry, that this chapter is a filler chapter, so it's pretty short.

Chapter 2

June 1522

Whitehall Palace

It was the first time in a long time, the king had decided to have more women in the harem, and the audition is to be held in a few days. Already the women have started to arrive at the palace. Queen Katherine sat at her desk in her apartments and looked over the list in front of her. It was a list of the women's names and family connections that were to take part of the audition. There were at least fifty women of the list, and only eight would be chosen. Katherine made marks by the women who had very important family connections that would be of great important to the throne. As she made her way down the list, Katherine stopped at Anne Boleyn's name. Mistress Anne has been part of Katherine's household for almost two years and was a good lady-in-waiting, plus there was something about her that Katherine could put her finger on her. While she wasn't a traditional beauty Mistress Anne had an air about her that enchanted men. She would make an excellent consort Katherine noted, but it could cause trouble since her older sister Mary was already a consort and pregnant with the king's child. It was unusual for a family to have two consorts in the royal harem. At the thought of the child, Katherine sent up a silent prayer that the child would be born healthy and a boy.

A rush of sadness washed through Katherine suddenly. It saddened her every time one of the consorts got pregnant, not that she didn't want them to have babies because she did, and the Tudor royal line needed to continue. It saddens her because she wishes she could give the king a son. Her own son, Prince Henry died before he was four months old, and after eight pregnancies all she had to show for it was her beautiful daughter Mary. Not that Katherine would ever trade Mary for a son, but she wish her child was heir to the throne. Right now the heir presumptive was Henry's son by Bessie Blount Prince Harry, but while Henry had a son, just needed more. After originally only wanting the four current consorts he has now, Henry only had three children, and he needed more. Katherine returned her attention to the list; she continued to stare at Anne's name. She was sure Anne would be able to handle all that the harem, had to throw at her. Katherine actually wouldn't be surprised if Anne made it to becoming one of the highest-ranking consorts, she was intelligent enough. She dipped her quill into the ink and made a mark by Anne's name.

Same Day

Anne's annoyance was at an all-time high. She was standing in the hallway of the great hall, waiting for the masque to begin. She was waiting with her group of young women she would do for the court with. All the other girls were chatting eagerly since this was the first part of the audition, to see if they were pleasing and graceful. All the girls were dress in the same satin white gown, with their hair in a golden headdress. Anne surveyed the girls she was stuck with distaste. She could see the earl of Oxford's daughter Joan chatting away with Baron Byrnes daughter. Other daughters of noble families were all in circles chattering away like there was no tomorrow. Anne was deep in though when someone fell into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Anne looked up to see a shy blonde girl, standing over her. The girl extended her hand and offered it to Anne. Anne took it and was heaved to her feet.

"Are you hurt," the girl asked?

Anne did a one over of herself. Her bum was a bit sore, but otherwise she was okay. "I'm fine," Anne said. Anne looked over the girl again. She couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen. She was tall, with a pale complexion and blonde hair and blue eyes.

The girl hurried to help Anne straighten her gown and dust away nonexistent dirt. "Oh, I'm so clumsy," she moaned. "My family is always telling me to watch where I'm stepping, and I never listen."

Anne started to laugh, which made the girl frown and look down in shame. "I'm fine really, and you don't have to keep apologizing." Anne held out her hand for the girl to shake. "I'm Anne Boleyn by the way."

The girl took Anne's hand and smiled. "I'm Jane Seymour."

Anne recognized the name and nodded, "Sir John's daughter right?"

Jane nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, my father is actually at court right now, he wanted to see me in the masque.

Anne nodded, "My father also came to see support me for my audition," she said, half telling the truth. He father was really her to make sure she didn't mess anything up or disgrace the family. Anne wanted to say more to Jane, but before she could the game master came out.

He was a short stout man who was going bald but was covering his head with a velvet cap." Ladies, you have the honor of performing in today's masque for the court, at the king's pleasure," he paused and looked around at the group of women. "This is part of your audition for being consorts of his majesty's harem. We are looking to see if you're graceful and can hold the attention of the court. Both of which are important qualities of a royal consort." Master Banks starts to walk around the women as he continued to talk. "You have rehearsed your parts and I know you will bring your family pride. His majesty will also take part in this masque, but remember that he is in disguised." Master Banks finished his speech and signaled for the doors to open. The women lined up and headed into the great hall. Anne looked up and saw the prop castle that was their stage. She climbed the stairs to her tower, where she would stand as Perseverance. Anne the women were getting situated Jane came and join Anne in her tower, her white slash embroidered with the word Beauty on it. Anne smiled at her new friend and took her hand as they waited. Suddenly the crowded that was her to watch, started to boo as women in black satin gowns entered the great hall and climbed to the front of the prop castle. The master of the ceremony came out and spoke to the crowd. Then knights dressed in black and gold with masks entered to great roaring cheers of the crowd. The knights got into their positions and the master of ceremony spoke again. "Realize these poor damsels, you evil enchantresses" he exclaimed, waving his wooden sword in the air.

"Never," screamed one of the black gowned women with blonde hair!

"Lady, these are Christian's knights. If you refuse to let these women go, we'll have to breach your defenses!"

Another woman in a dark gown said "No knight shall ever breach mine," while giggling with her companions.

Master Banks waved his wooden sword wildly in the air and shouted "Attack!"

The handsome knights charged the castle, and the evil enchantresses' threw confetti at the knights to stop them from advancing, but it all in vain. The Knights busted through the gates of the castle and charged to the damsel maidens. Anne watched as one knight in particular made his way to her tower. He was tall and had his brown hair cut short. He was the king, but Anne made sure her face didn't show recognition. He grabbed Anne's hand and started deep into her eyes. "Perseverance you are my prisoner," he said breathless. Anne just smiled and pulled her hand away; she walked down the stairs and took another's knight's hand. Anne looked back and saw the king take Jane's hand. She was lead to a long line by her knight. The women stood on one side and the knights on another. Master Banks stood to the side and announced. "Be unmasked!"

Members of the court stood behind them and remove their mask. Once her knight's masked was removed Anne could see that he was Charles Brandon, the king's best friend. Out of the corner of her eye, Anne could see that the king was staring at her. Master Banks signaled to the musicians and the music started. As she rehearsed Anne took Charles hand and he led her in the dance. She turned and then they switched partners. Anne found herself face to face with the king. As he led her in the dance, he took her hands most eagerly and every time he stole a glance at Anne, she could see the hunger in his eyes. "What is your name," he asked eagerly?

Anne spun again before she answered the king. "It's Anne, Anne Boleyn."

AU: So again this was a filler chapter, and the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed and will review.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Consort

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?

Author's note: I would like to give recognition for part of this story line of this chapter to fandomqueen86, who gave me the idea, after I posted the first chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but I do not own The Tudors: though some of the characters are my original creation.

Chapter 3

June 1522

Whitehall Palace

The interview was the next part of the audition. Anne once again surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls all dressed in their expensive gowns. Anne herself choose to dress much more plainly then these ladies. She wore a simple blue gown with minimal jewels and embroidery. She wore her hair down lose with nothing to adore the top of it. It was her goal to go unnoticed and to send a sign that she had no desire to become a consort. Anne stood with Jane who wore a beautiful green gown with sliver embroidery. She wore her hair up in a sliver hairnet. Anne gave Jane a nice compliment and Jane smiled and bobbed a quick curtsey.

"Thanks Anne, it cost my father a lot of money," she said. "I just hope that it helps get in a spot in the harem. I would hate for my father to spend all this money on me, just for me to fail." Before Anne could respond Jane was called into the great hall by a page.

Jane looked at Anne nervously. Anne gave Jane's hand an encouraging squeeze and nudge Jane towards the door. Jane walks towards the great wooden doors and stops right before she goes through. She looks back at Anne who gave her a nod. Jane smiled back followed the page through, with the door closing behind her.

Waiting had to be the most brutal part of this whole thing. Anne paced in her spot waiting with great anticipation for Jane to return. When she had been waiting for thirty minutes the door swung open, all the ladies turned and Jane walked out, all the ladies watched her for a sign as to whether or not she felt that she made it. Jane ignored them as she scanned the room looking for Anne, and when their eyes met Jane hurried over to join her. Anne took Jane's hands and dragged her to a private corner so that they could talk in private.

"Well, how was it," Anne asked? She looked over Jane trying to see if she could guess. Jane looked a little paler then when she went in, but other than that she didn't show any sign of distressed.

Jane took a moment to look around to make sure none of the ladies were ease dropping. "It wasn't that bad to be honest. I think they like me a lot." She walked to the corner and took a seat in the window seat. "There were three of them, all seated in chairs behind a table. Oh Anne, they were dressed in such beautiful gowns," Jane breathed excitedly. "We just sat and talked really and they asked me some questions. It was surprising relaxed."

"What questions did they ask you," Anne questioned? Maybe if she ne the questions in advance she could give answers they won't like and she wouldn't be selected for the harem.

Jane shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry Anne, I can't tell you that. I swore on the holy bible not to relieve what questions were asked of me."

Anne cursed silently under her breath before speaking again. "It's okay." Anne and Jane sat quietly in the corner for a few more minutes; before the doors opened again, the rooms got quiet again as the page boy came out to call the next participate.

"Mistress Anne Boleyn, you are next," he called.

Anne stood as the all the ladies gazed turned to her. She gave Jane a small smile and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her gown, pulled herself up to her full height and walked past the ladies whispers and snide comments about her gown through the doors of the great hall.

As she walked in she noticed three women sitting at the royal dais, where the king and queen usually eat. Jane was right when she said that they were all beautiful. They wore richly embellished gowns with beautiful jewels around their necks and hanging from their ears. Anne approached the dais and curtsied deeply to all three women, and waiting to be told to rise.

"You may rise and take a seat Mistress Anne," a voiced called out.

Anne looked up to see who spoke. She notices it was a young blonde woman who sat in between the other two men. She wore a gown of deep burgundy with gold embroidery. Anne takes her seat before she makes the ladies mad.

"Would you like some wine," the middle one asks?

"Yes please," Anne answered in a much quieter voice then she meant.

A page came forward and gave Anne a goblet of wine and step back to his corner. Anne took a sip of the sweet wine, before turning her attention back to the ladies on the dais. They all stared down at Anne, as if to study her, their eyes taking in every movement she made, judging how she handled herself under pressure.

They sat in silence for a minute longer before the middle blonde spoke again. "Mistress Anne, you have been summoned here so that we may question you and see if you are worthy of becoming a consort to his majesty," she said. "I am Bessie Blount, mother to his highness the duke of Cornwall and heir to the throne. I also help the queen with the running of the harem." She was smiling the whole time, with a slightly smudged expression. "This is Lady Anne Stafford; she is the mother to her highness the Princess Isabel." Bessie said indicating the young woman on her left. "And this is Lady Jane Howard," pointing to the woman on the right. "I do believe she is a distant relative to you."

"Yes I believe she is my lady," Anne answered.

"You're Grace," Bessie said.

Anne looks up at the dais in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Bessie leaned forward to stare Anne down. "You will refer to me as Your Grace. I am the highest ranking consort and am entitled to the title," she snorted at Anne.

"Well I apologize, Your Grace. I am not fully aware of all the protocol of how to address the consorts," Anne said through her teeth, not liking the tone Bessie used.

Bessie waved off Anne's apology. "It is already forgotten. Now let's get back to the business at hand." Bessie shuffles some papers in front of her then whispered something to both of the other two consorts.

After the ladies broke off their conversation, they turned their attention back to Anne. "Mistress Anne," Bessie Blount spoke, "What skills will you brings to the harem?"

There was a pregnant pause before Anne answered. "I lived at the French court for several years so I am fluent in French. I'm also accomplished in dancing and singing." Anne stated, "My mother before she died, taught me how to sew and embroider, and also while in France I learned to play the lute."

The consorts all rapidly wrote down what Anne said, before moving on to the next question. This time Lady Jane spoke. "Why do you think you should be made a consort?"

Anne's heart started to beat wildly. This was her chance to speak her and get her out of this situation. "I-I don't want to be a consort actually."

Lady Blount, who was actually taking a sip a wine, actually spat it out all over the table and the papers in her front of her. Servants ran forward with a rag to clean up the mess. One started to wipe up the mess and the other stated to dap at Bessie's dress. Bessie grabbed the rag from the servant in fury, "Go away," she screamed! The servants quickly backed away and return to their corners.

Bessie was about to turn her fury on Anne, but Lady Jane seeing what was about to happen spoke before she got the chance. ""Look Mistress Anne, why wouldn't you want to be a consort? Do you not understand the honor it is to be a part of his majesty's harem?"

Anne placed down her wine goblet on the table next to her; she folded her hands in her lap before answering. "I believe you believe it's an honor, and I know people expect me to feel the same way, but I can't." Anne stood from her chair. "To me I can't see myself giving my maiden head to any man who wasn't my husband, not even the king."

Bessie couldn't or wouldn't stay silent any longer. "I won't stand here and listen to your disrespect any more. We consorts are noble women, chosen by his majesty to be mothers to his royal heirs. We are considered members of the royal family, second only to the queen and Princess Margaret," Bessie barked! "We may not get to marry, but we are destined for something much greater, Mistress Anne, something you obliviously cannot comprehend." With that, Lady Blount stood and walked out down the stairs of the dais and walked out the room. Lady Anne Stafford hesitated for a minute, before standing and following Bessie out.

Lady Jane Howard stood to follow, but before she left she looked back at Anne. "Take care of who you make an enemy cousin," she said, and followed her fellow consorts out.

Anne just stood there, not sure if she should leave or not. She waited for a few minutes, and when no one came back, she decided to leave. She nodded to the servants to open the door and when she walked out, all the ladies were staring at her. No doubt they could hear the yelling Anne thought to herself. The whispers started almost as soon as the doors closed behind her. Anne pulled herself up high and pushed her way through the sea of women. Anne searched for Jane in the crowded and found her socializing with a girl in the back of the room. "Jane," Anne called to get her attention!

Jane and the young woman stopped their conversation. Jane pulled Anne into their corner with a worried expression on her face. "Anne, what happened? We could all hear the shouting."

"Yeah I'm fine. Lady Blount and I just had a little discussion about our views on consort," Anne joked, before turning her attention to the lady with Jane. She was tall with dark brown hair and eyes. She gave a smile that hinted that she had a mischief side."

Jane noticed Anne's examine, the girl and hastily chided herself for being rude. "Forgive me, I forget myself," she turned to Anne. "This is Ursula Misseldon; her family has an estate in Cambridge."

Anne held out her hand to shake, which Ursula took with great enthusiasm. "So tell me Mistress Ursula, what do you think of this circus?"

"I don't know, I find it kind of interesting," she said with a smirk. "What woman wouldn't want to live practically like a princess, "she stated.

Anne had to laugh at that. Sure living like a princess would be nice, but she didn't want to one of many women fighting and begging for one man's attention.

"So Anne, what happened in there?"

"You know I can't really talk about it. Remember we swore on the bible," she lied to her friend.

Jane nod to signal her understanding, and the girls returned to small talk. As they talked a page approached them and bowed. "Mistress Anne, you have been summoned to the queen's rooms," he announced before he turned to walk away and looking back to make sure Anne was following. Anne looked at Jane and Ursula before following the page. All the ladies parted to make way for Anne. As she passed, Anne noticed that some of them gave her sly smiles, as if to communicate with her, that she was going not only be removed from this competition , but to also be banished from court.

Anne followed the page to the queen's rooms, even though she was familiar with owing to her position as a lady-in-waiting to the queen. When they came to the queen's room, the page knocked and waited the door to open. A lady-in-waiting opened the door and the page bowed to Anne as she walked through the door. The lady was Lady Anne Clifford, who was one Anne liked a lot because she was kind and helped Anne out of a couple of situations. Anne Clifford gave her look of assurance and led her to the back. She stopped around the corner and curtsey "Mistress Anne Boleyn Your Majesties."

Anne looked at Anne Clifford. What did she mean majesties? Anne rounded the corner and not only found the queen sitting there, but the king standing beside her. She dropped into a deep curtsey, "Your Majesties."

"Rise Mistress Anne, "the queen said gently.

Anne rose gracefully and kept her head down. "Look, if it's about me being rude to Lady Blount, I promise to apologize to her do anything I can make amends to her." Anne looked directly up at the king and queen's face, and took a step forward. I will do anything, just please don't banish me from court."

The king shook his head. "Mistress Anne, we're not banishing you from court, though Bessie did come to complain about you to me. I'm not punishing you for that. I saw how she was treating you with my own eyes. "

"W-What, you s-shall the whole thing, Anne stuttered. " But how," she questioned the king?

"I was hiding on the balcony of the great hall," he laughed, giving Anne one of his brilliant charming smiles.

"Please have a seat," Queen Katherine said, gesturing to a seat across from her.

Anne took the seat the queen pointed too, and just stared at the royal couple till someone spoke.

"The reason we wanted to talk to you Anne," the king started, "is because, I heard what you said during your interview about not wanting to be a consort." King Henry grabbed another seat and placed it so that he was close to Anne, so close that when he sat, their knees almost touch. It was very intimate, too intimate for Anne, who scooted her chair farther away. The king pretended not to notice and continued to talk. "I want you to become a consort Anne."

Anne shook her head. 'I'm sorry your majesty, but that isn't possible. I've seen how kings use consorts for their own pleasure, much to the displeasure of the lady." Anne turned to look at King Henry. " In France, I've seen King Francis take women he desire as consorts only to get bored of them after a month, and ignore them. I've seen her take a woman as a consort lay with her once, then never touch her again. And what are these women supposed to do after that? They can't get married, so their stuck as childless consorts. I swore I would never let that happen to me."

"My lady," The king said taking Anne's hand, "I swear to you I would never do that. I try to make sure I spend equal time with my consorts. I want you to understand, that I am not like King Francis, I don't abandon my ladies, and I willing to make you a deal."

"A deal," Anne repeated with confusion in her voice?

The king nodded. "Yes a deal. If you agree to be my consort for one year, and after that year you still don't want to be a consort, I will allow you to leave. If you marry, I will make your husband a high ranking noble, and give him land and money."

"And what if I give you child within this year," Anne questioned?

"Then if that happened, I would allow you to have access to the baby anytime you wanted. I wouldn't keep you from the baby."

"And my sister or family wouldn't be punished if I choose to leave," she asked?

Henry shook his head in assurance. "No, no I wouldn't do that. In fact, I will make your father a viscount and I will raise your sister's rank to The Honorable Lady Mary. In fact, I if you agree you'll start with the rank of honorable."

Anne thoughts were racing in her head. She could raise her family's position and leave the harem in a year, with no fear of repercussions from the king. It was a wining situation for her and her family. She could still get married and have a high ranking husband. The king and queen watched her waiting for an answer. Anne looked about both of them and though for a second more before answering. "Yes your majesty, I agree to become a consort."

The king gave her an eager smile and took her hand to kiss it.

The queen watched the scene from behind the regal mask; she wore to hide her true thoughts. Inside she let herself smile, at least she believe she had found herself an ally.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Consort

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?

Author's note: I would like to give recognition for part of this story line of this chapter to fandomqueen86, who gave me the idea, after I posted the first chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but I do not own The Tudors: though some of the characters are my original creation.

Author's note II: Okay, so first of all, I want to apologize for how long it took, for me to finish this chapter, I'm back at school, and it has been crazy for me, this last few weeks. I will try to update more regularly in the future. Okay now to answer a few questions I have been asked. One is that people want know if there will be other POV's in this story, and the answer to that is yes. While this story is mainly for the view of Anne, you will see the POV from some other characters, such as Jane, Ursula, Queen Katherine, King Henry, and Bessie Blount (maybe others). Another question I have been asked is if I will be updating my other stories, and again the answer is yes, I will be updating Joint Wives and Modern Royal very soon.

Chapter 4

June 1522

Chapel Royal

The consorts stood inside the royal chapel. Soon they would take their oaths of fidelity to the king, and become official consorts of the royal harem. Besides Anne, seven other girls were picked to be consorts. So far the only two Anne really seemed to like were Jane Seymour and Ursula Misseldon. The other girls were a bit stand offish towards her, and Anne figured it was because they didn't want to anger Bessie Blount. Anne smiled to herself and she remembered the reaction when the chosen girls where announced and her name was called.

Flashback

All the ladies stood in the great hall, with the rest of the court behind them. They were once again dressed in expensive silks and jewels, while Anne once again wore a simple crimson gown with her hair down and a matching necklace. The girls, from higher ranking families sneered at Anne and laughed behind their hands. Anne paid them no mind, because she knew that in a few minutes their mouths would be hanging wide open in shock. The room was filled with voices as the courtiers chatted excitedly waiting to see who would join the harem. The current consorts were also present all of them sitting in high back chairs, near the dais.

Bessie Blount sat in the highest chair, wearing an exquisite gown of blue satin, with pearls sewn into the skirt. She and Anne's gaze met from across the room, her eyes blazed with hatred for Anne. She looked ready to get up and attack Anne when suddenly the trumpets blasted and the chatter died "Their Majesties the King and Queen," a herald called proclaimed! King Henry entered leading Queen Katherine on his arm. The court dipped into bows and curtsies as they passed. The king led the queen up the dais and to her throne before he took his.

"Welcome. I am honored that you all could attend," he said with a knowing smile, knowing none of his nobles would miss this announcement. "While in the past I have chosen only one or two women to join my harem, I have a great desire to see my family grow with heirs," he paused, and looked down at his consorts and then to the queen, even though he has all these women for himself, he stilled only had three legitimate children. "For that reason, I have chosen eight new consorts."

The room quickly filled with whispers and remarks at the king's announcement. Some of the girls got excited; since there was a bigger chance they would have been chosen. "When your name is read aloud please come forward and stand in front of the dais, and be recognized by the court."

A herald came forward with a scroll and unrolled it. "To all present, let it be known that the following noble ladies, shall become consorts to his gracious Majesty, King Henry, and shall be raised to the ranks of royal consorts" he announced to the greatly anticipated court. He cleared his throat and announced, "The first lady to join the harem will be Lady Eleanor Luke!" The Luke family let out an excited cheer, as Lady Eleanor came forward dressed in a beautiful blue gown with her lovely blonde hair pinned up in a bun. She was smiling radiantly.

When she reached the dais, she curtsied to the king and queen before turn to the court and acknowledging the crowds applauds. Next off the list was a young girl named Lady Cecelia Neville. She had long brown hair, which was braided and wore a gown of yellow silk. There was an explosion of applauds from the Neville's and their supporter as she curtsied to the king and queen and stood next to Eleanor. The girl after Cecelia was Ursula, who winked at Anne and Jane before joining the other two below the dais. As the other girls Lady Elizabeth Bryan, Lady Katherine Brooke, and Lady Bess Webb where announced and went up to the dais, the mood in the crowd of girls shifted to one of excitement to one of nervousness. Anne knew she would be called, so there was only one spot left. Jane, wringed her hands, and Anne could hear her silently praying under her breath.

"The next lady to join his majesty's harem is the Lady Jane Seymour."

Jane jumped up screaming and hugged Anne so tightly that she could hardly breathe. Jane quickly got ahold of herself, released Anne, and walked like a girl of gentle birth to join the others. The herald waited for the excitement of Jane's acceptance to die down before he continued. "The last lady to become a consort will be the Lady Anne Boleyn." Anne instantly pasted a smile on her face and looked over at the ladies who made fun of her during the auditions, but weren't picked. They glared right back with unshed tears and hatred in their eyes. Anne walked to the dais, and she looked over at the seated consorts, her gaze met Bessie's for a moment, and she could feel the hate in the stare. She knew that she had made an enemy before her first night in the harem. Anne approached the king and queen and curtsied. When she rose up, she gave a seductive smile to the king, and joined the ladies. She stood next to Jane, who took her hand and squeezed; then Anne knew she had at least one friend.

Present day

Chapel Royal

The announcement was three days ago, and know Anne kneeled in prayer with the others as Cardinal Wolsey droning on in Latin. She, like everyone else was richly dressed; she wore a satin green and gold gown. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings, which were gifts from the king. All the new consorts got gifts to wear for the ceremony. Anne was kneeling in the middle between Jane and Ursula. While the other consorts heads were bowed, and eyes closed in prayer, Anne kept her eyes opened and surveyed the chapel. The whole court came out to witness this moment. The king and queen stood in their private pew, both wearing their crowns. Across from them in the consorts' pew, stood Bessie Blount in the very the front, wearing a coronet, that closely resembled a crown and a gown in a shade as close to purple as she would dare wear. The cardinal finished the sermon before coming down the dais and walking to Eleanor Luke. He took her hand and raised her up before saying "Lady Eleanor. Do you promise to be faithful to His Majesty King Henry, and forsake all men save for him?"

"I do so swear," she answered immediately as she was coached too. Eleanor bowed over Wolsey's hand and kissed it, and then he moved on to the next girl. All the way down the line he went. When he arrives to Jane, she was so scared; she could hardly make the pledge because she was shaking so much.

Finally it was Anne's turn. She could sense the whole court's gaze upon her as Wolsey stood before her. "Lady Anne," he started, "do you swear to be a faithful consort to His Majesty King Henry? Do you swear to forsake all men save for him?"

All eyes were on her, waiting for her to swear. No one knowing of her deal with the king; Anne knew what she had to say, she would swear to the oath and serve her year; then she was gone. She took a deep breath and looked the cardinal directly in the eyes, "I do so swear it," before kissing his hand, and sealing her pact.

Royal Harem

After the ceremony, all the new consorts were lead to the royal harem by an escort of pages. Like before there two guards outside the doors, which were flung open as they approached. The consorts entered the harem and followed the pages down the corridor past many rooms, including the library, a sitting room, and some of the consorts' apartment doors, including Anne's sister's room. They were taken into a small audience chamber that was richly decorated, where a middle age lady stood waiting for them. Anne looked around and could see that there was a dais with a throne atop it, just below the stairs of the dais to the side was a high carved back chair. There were two rows of armchairs of either side of the isle leading from the dais. Anne returned her attention to the lady standing in the middle of the room. She curtsied to them when they were all inside the room. "Welcome young mistresses," she said, rising from her curtsey with a smile on her face. "I know how excited many of you must be to start your new lives, but there is something that must be attended to first." She took a seat on one of the many chairs in the room and signaled for the consorts to do likewise. Once everyone was seated she spoke again. "I am Madam Edith, and I'm in charge of making sure the harem runs smoothly and to help prepare you young mistresses when it's your turn to serve the king." She surveyed the group before continuing. "Tonight there will be a feast in your honor, and you will start you duties as consorts tomorrow. Every morning after breaking you fast, you will meet in this room and the queen will give you instruction; this could include having you sew an alter cloth for a church, sewing clothing for the poor, or maybe being set to church nearby to give out alms to the poor, it really up to the queen."

Madam Edith stood up again and walked over past the consorts to a corner near the entrance of the audience chamber. She picked up a heavy red leather bound book, from atop a bookstand. She stops at the top of the aisle, and held the book up for all the consorts to see. "This, young mistresses," she breathed "is the Serving Record. Inside this book is recorded even time a consort serves his majesty. We keep track to help figure out when children were conceived and to make sure his majesty has visited all his consorts, at least once every two months."

All the consorts' eyes were on the book that Madam Edith held; knowing that this book was one of the most important things in this harem. "You are all allowed to read the serving records, but only the queen, Lady Blount or I may write in it." She placed the book back and retook her seat. "Now you will be lead to your apartments and ready yourselves for the feast tonight. Since you have a few hours, please take time to explore the harem." Madam Edith reach over to a side table to grab and bell, she rang it and the door swung open and pages came to lead the ladies to their rooms.

A page approached Anne, Jane and Ursula and bowed. "My Ladies, please follow me to your apartments." Anne and the two other girls looked at each other before following him out the room. The corridors the harem we alive now, fully with servants moving belongs in and out of apartments and cleaning up. Several times the girls had to come to a sudden halt, which almost caused they me smack right into the page boy. When they walked a good while, the came to an apartment big wooden doors, "These are your rooms Lady Anne," he said. "Please go make yourself comfortable and decorate the room however you wish."

Anne quickly gave Jane and Ursula a hug and was about to enter when she stopped and turned around. "Where are my friends rooms located?" The page explained that Jane was just two apartments down from Anne, and Ursula was just down the corridor from them on the first right. Ursula and Jane both gave an encouraging smile and Anne turned and entered her new rooms.

Inside the first thing Anne saw was a group of people standing and waiting for her. There were three ladies- in- waiting and two pages. When Anne entered they all curtsied and said my lady in unison. One of the ladies in waiting came forward and curtsied again to Anne. "My lady, I'm Lady Nan Saville, your head lady-in-waiting, and I want to congratulation on you ascendency into the harem." Anne Smiled at Nan as she introduced the other servants. The other girls' names were Madge Shelton, who was actually a cousin to Anne, and Bridget Wingfield. The two pages were Thomas Culpepper and John Michaels.

Anne stood before her household, they stood tall, orderly in line waiting for Anne to give orders. Anne paced down their line before speaking. "I just want to say that I will always be grateful for the service you will provide, for however long it maybe," Anne said, hinting that her residing in the harem, may not be permanent. "I promise you, that if you're loyal to me, I will always listen to your side and be a fair and just mistress." Anne's household, curtsied or bowed in acknowledgment of Anne's words.

"Okay now, ladies, help me get ready for the feast!" Anne exclaimed, speeding to her bed chamber, to start to get ready, with her ladies following behind in giggles, leaving behind Thomas and John behind in the main chamber.

"Well, serving her honorableness will be interesting to say the least," Thomas whispered to John as they walked to the door.

"I got five pounds that she's the king's favorite within a month," John betted him, with a daring look in his eyes.

Thomas stuck out his hand shake. " I will take your deal, and I will add five pounds, that the king will bed her within the week."

John shook Thomas's hand most vigorously, "You're on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Consort

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?

Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but I do not own the Tudors, but some of the characters are my own.

Chapter 5

June 1522

Royal Harem

As it turned out, Eleanor Luke was the first of the new consorts to service the king. The gossip cycled through the whole harem, so fast that by the time the new consorts were to report to the queen's throne room, they all knew. As they entered the throne room, they all walked one by one down the long aisle and stopped when they were a few feet from the dais and curtsied to Queen Katherine. The Queen wore a black gown trimmed with sliver embroidery. On top of her head sat a ruby tiara and matching earrings, which Anne recognized from the queens of England's royal collection. She smiled as each consort curtsied to her in acknowledgement then they stood in-front of a high carved back chair, which lined the aisle of both sides; when they all stood in front of their chairs, the queen spoke in her sweet accented English, "Good morning ladies, I hope everyone was enjoyed their first night in the harem." This caused at ripple of giggles to come from the senior consorts, who sat in their chairs, closer to the dais, with Bessie Blount only inches from the dais. Lady Eleanor's face, turned a bright red, with embarrassment, this didn't go unnoticed by Lady Blount.

"Come now Lady Eleanor, you must get use to talking about this matter openly," she teased, which caused Eleanor's face to become even redder. Bessie stood, and turned to the assembly of women. "Ladies, you must learn this now. There is no point in getting embarrassed, about what you and the king do when you lie with the King, because there are no secrets in that harem." She sat back down, and a long silence crept into the room. The younger consorts, eyeing the older consorts, with a new found curiosity, while the older ones, just sat and smiled with knowing glances.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth, for that teaching moment," said Queen Katherine, with a hint of disdain in her voice before returning attention to the new consorts. "You may all be seated," she told them. The consorts all sat in unison, and all waited for the queen to address them. Queen Katherine surveyed all the consorts, already she can see the new alliances forming and the girls who would become enemies. The harem was the battle ground for women. While men fought on the battle field, women fought behind closed doors. Oh and there would be war here that she could believe, and wars turned deadly quickly, so she needed to be ready for what was to come.

Queen Katherine addressed the room "Ladies, as some of you know, the Imperial ambassadors are coming for a visit in a month's time. I don't have to stress to you, how important it is this meeting goes well, for this meeting could cement my daughter's future as Holy Roman Empress." Katherine paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing. "The King would like for us to put on a masque for the ambassadors, and I and along with Lady Blount will plan it." Katherine nodded her head to Bessie, how bowed hers in acknowledgement. "And there is one more thing," the queen said. "The King has decided to raise Lady Mary and her sister Lady Anne to the position of Honorable, effective immediately." The whole harem's eyes turned onto the sisters. Anne felt in that moment if looks could kill, she would be dead, several times over. She could hear the other ladies mines know "What _did she do for the king to be promoted_?" "She _hasn't even bore a child yet_?" "The _King hasn't even taken her to his bed yet_?" She knew that in this moment, the ladies who hadn't picked a side yet, just did.

After the announcement Queen Katherine dismissed the ladies for the rest of the day. Anne waited outside the doors for his sister Mary to come out. All the ladies that filed out after Anne all glared at her before turning and hurrying past her; Mary finally came out, and Anne put her arms through Mary's and the sisters started to walk. Mary was smiling brilliantly with the news of her elevation. She has been the king's consort for three years and had yet to be elevated, and now here she was elevated and pregnant with a possible son in her womb. It was a very good day. "Mary, will you join me in the gardens? It is such a lovely day out."

Mary shook her head and continued walking. "No thank you Anne. This child is making me so tired all the time, I need to go rest," Mary said. "The midwives say that it a sign that it's a boy," she spoke dreamily. Anne walked her sister who was walking in a glowing haze back to her room, before walking to Jane's apartment to see if she would like to go to the gardens.

Jane's lady let Anne in and she found Jane and Ursula sitting in Jane's sitting room, nursing goblets of wine and giggling over something Ursula had said. Anne poured herself a goblet before taking a seat next to Jane. "So what so funny if I may ask," Anne questioned?

It took a moment for them to recover before they could answer. "I was just telling Jane, that I swore Eleanor was going to pass out, when she was being interrogated by Bessie," Ursula stated. Jane had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud again.

Anne got up and placed her goblet back on the table. "Let's go to the garden. It's such a beautiful day, and it would be a sin to let it go to waste." Jane and Ursula agreed and both rose from the couch and placed their goblets on the table with Anne's. Anne led the way out to the gardens. Along the way courtiers bowed to the royal consorts, acknowledging their higher ranks. It was a lovely summer day outside, the gardens where full of courtiers who were taking advantage of the weather. In the distance Anne could see the king shooting some archery with some of his favorites like Charles Brandon, William Compton, and Anthony Knivert. Anne started to turn to avoid the group, but Jane and Ursula kept on walking towards them. Anne groaned to herself and obediently follows her friends.

The crowd bows deeply before the consorts as they approached the king. The king shoots off his last arrow, before turning his attention to his consorts. He passes his bow to one of his pages; "ladies how are all of you this fine afternoon," he smiled his usual boyish grin. The consorts curtsied in response before responding.

"It has been a wonderful day your majesty. We received our first instruction from the queen, and soon we shall prepare for the coming imperial visit," Jane answered first.

King Henry laugh at this, and all the courtiers around follow the king's lead. Anne and Ursula also laugh, but not as enthusiastic as everyone else. The King gives Ursula a once over before turning his attention to Anne. "Lady Anne, will you walk with me for a moment?" Anne wanted to scream no at him, but she knew she couldn't. Anne threw Jane and Ursula a look before nodding her consent to the king. Henry took Anne's hand and led her away from the group.

They walked in silence till they were a good distance from the nobles. "Lady Anne, do you have everything to be comfortable here?" The king asks her most sincerely

Anne gave the king a little smile, "I have everything I need, your majesty." Noticing that the king start to lean in closer, they kept walking and talking of little things. The king leads Anne into a maze, before he suddenly stops. He turns to Anne and comes closer, without thinking Anne backs up till she pressed again the leafy walls of the maze.

"I won't force myself Lady Anne," he says leaning over Anne, placing his arm above her on the wall of maze. Before giving her his boyish smile again and backing up. Anne moved away from the wall, but put some space between them, and then she became visibly more relaxed. "I assume the queen told you about your elevation," he questioned? Anne couldn't meet the king's eyes, she just turn her head and nodded. "I wanted to show you that I am a man of my word," the king said gently. "I made a deal with you Anne. I would raise you up in rank and you would serve in the harem for a year; and intend to keep my promise." Henry came closer and took Anne's hands into his own. "I won't ask for you to serve in my bed till you consent. Even if you never consent, and the year passes, I will let be free to go. Though I would hope you would see that in the end you'll come to love me and be a permanent consort."

Anne couldn't answer the king right away; her voice kept getting trapped in her throat. Finally all that she could say was "Only time will tell your majesty." With that Anne stuck out her hand for Henry to lead her back to the group. Once they arrived, they found Charles Brandon teaching Ursula how to shot an arrow. Once they heard Anne and Henry approach they all dipped in bows.

"Lady Misseldon, tell me is my friend here a good teacher," the king asked?

Ursula looks over the king's express before she answered him. He didn't look mad, so she guess he was poking fun at her. "No man is a better teacher than your majesty," she answers flirty. "Would your majesty be willing to come show me the true way to shot a bow?"

Henry leaves Anne's side, and goes behind Ursula, he places he hands on top of hers and guides her hands to the right positions. Ursula lifts up the bow; Henry leans in and places his hand on the small of her back. Ursula let go, and let the arrow fly. The arrow it the center of the target, bullseye! Everyone clap for her, and she made a small curtsey to the king. "Thank you, your majesty for teaching me." Ursula hands Henry the bow and arrow back and heads back to join Anne and Jane. "With your permission, we would return to the palace." She said, before dipping a curtsey and walking away, with Jane and Anne scrambling behind her. Anne turns and gave the king on last look, before continuing after her friends.

Anne caught up with them, and caught the end of their conversation.

"Ursula, you told me, you been practicing archery since you were a small girl," Jane question.

Ursula gave a small laugh and turned to Jane, "Oh, I have been,'' then continued to walk back to the harem.

Same day

Royal Harem

Anne's rooms

Anne was the least bit surprised when Nan came to tell her that Ursula had been chosen to serve the king tonight. Anne had just had her bath and was wrapped in her robe readying herself for bed. "Well the Luke family must be already fearful. I'm sure they didn't expect the king to move on to another consort so soon."

"It's usually like this when, new consorts arrive. Sometimes the king has gone through all the new girls in a week," Nan said as she helped Anne into her silk nightdress.

"Well, it is all part of this life. A life I never wanted in the first place," Anne whispered to herself, as Nan and her other ladies maids curtseyed and left Anne alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts were racing; when she was alone in the maze with the king, she felt something, which she felt very ashamed to admit; she felt desire. Desire for the king to kiss her, hold me, a rush of hot white anger rushed through her, when he placed his hand on Ursula's back. Not that she would ever admit it, at least not today. That was tomorrow's problem. With that Anne blew out the candle by her nightstand, and rolls over and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Hey guys, so I want to say that I'm so sorry about taking so long to update the story. School is coming to an end, so hopefully I will be able to update more in the summer. Next chapter will have a time jump of a few months, and we'll hear the perspective of some other characters.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Consort  
Author: PrinceBrennonTudor  
Summary: What if kings had a harem full of consorts to bear them heirs to continue their royal line. What scandals and plots happen within the harem? How will the consorts handle the pressure, rewards, and the betrayals?  
Disclaimer: The story idea is mine, but I do not own the Tudors, but some of the characters are my own.

Chapter 6  
Royal Harem  
October 1522  
Three months have passed since they all entered the harem, and life finally fell into a routine. The consorts would break their fast every morning, before attending the queen in the consort chamber for daily instruction. Sometimes they were just sewing for the poor or churches, sometimes the queen sent the consorts to different churches to give out alms. Anne herself, hadn't been sent out yet, but she was dying too. It seemed that they never actually leave the harem except for feasts and to lie with the king; which Anne has still yet to do. Anne and Jane were both the only consort not yet s to service the king in bed, and except for the Ursula, the other consorts were making sure they knew. Though it did seem that the king was courting her. He would send her a small token here and there. He would take her for walks in the gardens, and she has dined with him privately  
After breaking her fast, Anne had her maids dress her in a beautiful sapphire blue satin gown with gold threading, before she walks down the corridor into the consort chamber. When Anne entered, the first thing she notes, was that Queen Katherine wasn't there. Instead Lady Blount was sitting in a chair that had been moved right in front of the dais. All the consorts who came in before Anne were curtsying to Bessie before standing before their usual seats. Anne walks up the aisle and bob a curtsy to Bessie, who greets Anne with her usual sinister smirk. Anne walks and stands in front of her seat between Jane and Ursula. " Where is Queen Katherine," Anne whispers to Jane. Jane just shrugs, Anne turns to Ursula, who shakes her head in turn.  
" You may be seated," Lady Blount calls out to the other consorts. All the consorts seat in one motion. " Madam Edith, tell me about today's attendance," she commands of the harem madam.  
Madam Edith makes her way up the aisle and reports to Bessie. " Just about all the consorts are accounted for except for The Honorable Lady Mary Boleyn, who has started her confinement, and Lady Eleanor Luke."  
Lady Blount looks pissed. " Where is Lady Luke," she exclaimed!? She turnss to look over at the girls Eleanor was closest too " Do you know where she is," she points at them  
accusingly.  
" Y-your G-grace," one of the girls frighteningly spoke up. "Eleanor, called for a physician early in this morning. It seems that she's not feeling well." The young girl kept her head bowed as if fearing that meeting Bessie's eyes would make her eyes fall out.  
The room grew quiet, as the consorts waited for Lady Blount to react before they said anything. Bessie gave a thin smile, her hands grasped her the arms of her chairs tightly. " Very well," she says, her voice very tight. " We will start without her." She signals to one of her maids, who hands her a scroll. " Listen up, the queen isn't feeling well, so I am running the meeting today" Bessie unrolls the scroll, and looks over it. " These are orders from the queen, and they are to be obeyed as if she were here." She looks over the group before continuing. " First order of business, the following consorts are to go to the Lambeth, and hand out alms. " She takes a breath before listing them off. " Lady Jane Seymour, Lady Anne Boleyn, Lady Ursula Misseldon, and Lady Katherine Brooke."  
Jane, Anne, and Ursula all smiled at each other with joy. Anne looks over at Katherine, who look less than pleased to have gone with them. Bessie was about to continue with her announcements, when Eleanor comes bursting in, looking quite pleased with herself. She scurries up the aisle and bows deeply before Bessie Blount. " Lately," Bessie growls at her.  
" Begging your pardon, your grace," Eleanor says breathlessly. " I wasn't feeling well, and had to summon the doctor,"  
Bessie gave her a once over before continuing to glare at her. " Well, you 're looking well now," she observed. " What did the physician say?"  
Eleanor beams with pride when she makes her announcement. " I am with child."  
The chamber grows quiet again waiting for Lady Blount's reaction. Eleanor starts looking around when no one congratulates her, Anne could sense the fear coming off her, as she waits for Bessie to say something.  
After what seem like an eternity, Bessie finally speaks. " How far along," she questions, the now anxious Eleanor?  
" T-two months, your grace," Eleanor cast her eyes down. Anne was sure if it wasn't for her gown, she would be able to see Eleanor's knees shaking.  
Bessie stands from her chair and floats down the aisle and standing before Eleanor. She opens up her arms, and pulls her into a hug. Anne was sure she saw Eleanor, flinch. " Come ladies, we must congratulate our sister on bearing another child for our lord king," Bessie announces to the other consorts.  
All the ladies stood and one by one, they smile and hug Eleanor, When it was Anne's turn, she hugs Eleanor " Congratulations Eleanor," she whispers in her ear.  
Eleanor smile and hugs her back. " I guess the Boleyns' better watch their backs," she whispers so that only Anne could hear.  
Anne jerks away and gives her a confused look. Eleanor just smiles at her before returning to receiving the other ladies. Anne moves around to join Ursula and Jane over in the corner.  
" Anne, what is it," Jane asks with concern, reaching out to take Anne's hands.  
" I think Lady Luke just threatened my family," Anne said in disbelief.  
" What did she say," Ursula demanded, looking ready to punch Eleanor if she wasn't pregnant. .  
" Don't worry about it," Anne whispers as they head back to their seats, and waited for Bessie to continue reading off the queen's duties. After Bessie read off the whole list, she released all the consorts to their assigned duties. Anne, Jane, Ursula, and a less than thrilled Katherine, all headed out to the carriage in the courtyard, that was waiting for them. The ride to Lambeth was short, Anne and the girls that a lively conversation, and Anne tried to engage Katherine into the conversation, but she chooses to sit in silence.  
They arrived to Lambeth church just in time for mass, and were shown to the seats of honor by one of the priests. After mass the archbishop leads them to a pair doors, where the crowd of the poor was lined up waiting to receive alms. " Good people of Lambeth. One this great day, our noble consorts will distribute alms to you unfortunate, but loyal subjects of their majesties." The crowds bowed as the consorts moved forward. Ursula took the lead, and started to pass out the alms, and the rest followed her example. Filth covered hands grab onto them, blessing them and pleading for them to beseech the king on their behalf.. Anne look behind her and could see the distress on Lady Katherine's face as the crowds reach out, some taking hold of her gown to bless her. She jumps when she touched their dirty hands, giving off a small squeal. Anne and the other consorts laughed, and continued giving out the alms. As Anne was handing one woman, her coin, the lady took her hand, and kissed it. " Bless you my lady," She cried as she pressed Anne's hand to her forehead. Anne smiled at her, and wiped away the woman's tears with her own hands," Be strong, there is nothing to fear. God loves you." She tells the woman before she slipped her an extra coin. As she moves on she hears the woman call out. "Bless you my lady!" This brought a smile to Anne's face, because she loves to help the less also plans to use her position as a consort, to do what she could, for as long as she held the position.  
After the alms giving the ladies climb back into the carriage, and took the short ride back to the palace. Anne, Jane, and Ursula were all in good spirits and happy chatting away about the day's events. Lady Katherine continued to keep to herself, but Anne would notice, that she could keep checking her hands every minute or so, as if she fear that she caught something from the peasants. Anne just chose to ignore her instead to bring attention to it, she didn't have time for people like her who were now in a pampered position, but look down on the poor. She turn her attention back to her conversation with Jane and Ursula. The carriage pulls into the palace courtyard, where they found an anxious looking pageboy, wearing the livery of the Harem. As Anne and the rest of the consort climb out the carriage, her approached and bows. " Thank goodness your back my ladies," He exclaims!  
" What happened," Anne question him.  
"The Lady Mary Boleyn has gone into labor my lady," he informs them. " All of you are required to attend, as it tradition  
Anne rushes past the page and sprites down the long corridors to she makes it to the door of the Harem. The guards seeing her coming through the doors open and she rushes past them with Jane and Ursula following not too far behind her. Mary's screams could be heard throughout the Harem. The three make their way down to Mary's apartment. Inside she found Lady Blount and her cronies, sitting in the chamber outside the bedroom, drinking wine. " Aw Ladies, we're wondering when you three were going to grace us with your presence," Ursula says as she places her wine down on the tape before her.  
" Begging your pardon, your grace." Jane peeps up her a usual quiet way. " We have only just returned for Lambeth.  
Ursula just rolls her eyes before turning her attention to Anne. " You best join your sister, Lady Boleyn, she has been crying out for you, and it's getting to the point of being annoying."  
Anne balls her fists up in fiery, she wanted to go all off and punch Bessie in the face, but she knew the consequences would be dire. Instead she chooses to ignore her and makes her way into her sister's bed chamber.

Mary was surrounded by midwives and consorts. On either side of her, one of her maids were holding her hand. With each contraction Mary let out a moan, trying her hardest to not scream. Maty sees her sister and cries out for her. " Annie!"

Anne rushes to her sister's side, barely let's the maid move out of the way before she took hold of her sister's hand. She seats herself in the seat. " How are you doing Mary," Anne ask as she rings out a wet rag from the basin on the side table, and starts to wipe her sister's forehead.

" It hurts," Mary whines to her sister! The contractions start to come faster, harder. Maty start to cry from the pain. Mary's grip on her sister's hand becomes also crushing, but Anne just grits her teeth and let's Mary squeeze.

Mary's labor goes on for the rest of the day and welling into the night. Anne, Jane, and Ursula took shifts sitting by Mary;s side and having their hands crush by her iron grip. The other consorts would take shifts leave to their own apartments for they could rest or eat. Anne never left, instead she order a trestle bed set up in the outer chamber, so that she could get some rest if needed. During her break Anne was resting on the trestle bed, when Jane shook her awake. " Anne the midwives says it's almost time."

Anne slowly sits up and takes and groggy looks at her surroundings. It was dark outside and the only light was coming from the candles. Anne could hear Ursula ordering a page to summon the other consorts. Mary was now panting from the pain of the contractions. A maid was holding a goblet of wine for her to sip from, but Mary wasn't interested. One of the midwives approaches Anne. " It's almost time my lady, the child is crowning."

" Okay, the other consorts will be here in a moment." Anne tells the midwife as she join's her sister's side.

As if they were summon by her very words. The doors to Mary's apartment were thrown open and the consorts rest of the consorts enter lead by Lady Blount. She wore her night shift with a green satin dressing gown over it. Her hair was down in a sleep plait. " Well it's about time," she announces to the room. She enters Mary's bedchamber and orders for a chair to be brought to her. " I was starting to think this baby was never going to come. " A servant brought a high back chair for her, she sits down gracefully with her head held high like a queen. Lower back chairs were brought from her two friends Lady Anne Stafford and Lady Jane Howard. The rest of the consorts stood behind them in orderly silence. It was very eerie to Anne to have all these people watch her sister give birth. Lady Eleanor Luke look like she was ready to pass out at what she was seeing. Now knowing what she herself will have to go through in seven months time.

The head midwife goes and checks Mary. She turns to Lady Blount. " It is time my lady." Sh signals to one of the other midwives to bring a sheet which they place under Mary.

Anne grips her sister's arm and whispers. " It time Mary! You must push!" She reaches for the rag to mop her sister's forehead again. " You can do it!"

Lady Mary groans " I can't!"

" You can," Anne, Jane, and Ursula call in unison!

Mary let's out a deafening scream as she pushes her child into the world. She pauses only for a moment to catch her before pushing again and the child slides into the world with a thunderous cry. Mary falls back into her pillows into in exhaustion. The midwife scoop the baby up to exam the child and to bath it.

" Annie," Mary whispers. Her sister leans in to better hear her. " What is it? Is it a boy?"

Anne straightens up to see if she get a peak. " I can't tell."

The Midwife comes back with the child wtap in purple silk. She stands before the consorts and announces. " It's a girl. A beautiful, healthy princess." She approaches Anne and places the child in her arms, since Mary was to exhausted. Anne glances down at the squirming life down in her arms. The baby was beautiful. She had Mary's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and wisps of of auburn brown hair on her head. She met her aunt's gaze unflinching and with a degree of curiosity.

" I want to hold her," Mary says struggling to sit herself up. Anne signals for a maid to help prop her up on pillows. Once she was prop up Anne carefully places her young niece into her mother's waiting arms. " Hello my beautiful darling," She whispers to her daughter. " Know that you are loved, no matter what."

The consorts in the room coo at the intimate moment between mother and daughter. Lady Blount stands and heads towards the door. " A touching moment. I'm sure my son will be pleased to her about his new little sister." Before leaving with Jane Howard and Anne Stafford following close behind her. Anne roles her eyes before turning attention to her sister and niece

" I better let papa know," Anne says giving her sister a kiss on the forehead. " Get some rest. I will be back in a later." Anne says. She walks to the outer chamber where she found Madam Edith waiting patiently. " Has the king and queen been told," Anne inquires?

" Yes my lady. The king and queen say they will visit in the morning."

Anne nods and leaves to head to her family apartments.

Three Days Later

" God, of infinite goodness, send prosperous life and long to the high and mighty princess of England, Catherine!"

The court cheers for Mary's child. Anne as godmother to baby Catherine, was allowed to lead the court back to the Harem, with Queen Katherine following only a pace behind her, followed by the consort and court, all in order of precedence. As the court approach the Harem doors, the men fell back, and only the women followed. Anne made her way to her sister's room. Mary waited eagerly for the return of her baby. She was dressed in a green satin gown with emeralds at her throat and head. They were gifts from the king for the birth of their daughter. As Anne, the queen, and the court enter her chamber. Mary drops her head in acknowledgement of the queen, before holding out her arms for her baby. Smiling Anne places Princess Catherine into her waiting mother's arms. Mary kisses her daughter's forehead and holds her daughter as if she was presenting her to the court. All the women courtiers bow deeply leaving the queen and consorts alone in the Mary's rooms.

Queen Katherine approaches Mary's bed, smiling looks down her little namesake. " Congratulations Lady Mary. She is a beautiful addition to the royal family." There was a hint of sadness in her words. As if she thought of all the children she herself has lost. Katherine signals to one of the maids, who handed over a wooden box with mother of pearl inlaid on the lid. "Lady Mary, you have joined the ranks of consorts who have bore his majesty a child. As such We present you this necklace to show the world your status as mother to an heir to the throne." Katherine opens the lid of the box and pulls out the necklace. It was stunning. It was in shape of the Tudor rose. The red petals were made of rubies, the white petals were pearl, and the leafs were emerald. Mary reach for it with tears in her eyes. For once in Mary's life she was was at a loss for words.

" T-thank you,your majesty." she says thickly. Taking box from the queen.

"Alright ladies, Lady Mary is tired. We will let her rest," the queen commands.

Anne kisses her sister and niece. " I will be back later," she whispers.

Anne exits out with the rest of the consorts. She returns back to her rooms. Her ladies and maids were sitting in the main chamber sewing and chattering away. When they notice Anne, they all stand and all go over to the table and start setting out the food that had been brought for Anne. Nan pulls out Anne's seat and waits for Anne to sit. The other ladies start to place helpings of chicken,salad, bread and cheese on her plate. Nan pours Anne a glass of wine to Anne, and hands it to her. Anne eats for a few minutes and just chats with her ladies about the ceremony. A knock came at the door, and Anne signals for Nan to open it. In steps one of King Henry's pages, holding a letter and a wooden box. He bows before Anne. " My lady, I have a gift from the King." He places the letter and box before Anne, before bowing again and taking his leave.

Anne picks the letter up from the table and breaks the seal. It was a love letter from the king. Talking of how he craves to hold her in his arms, and show her that he is a true and loving man who truly wants her for herself and not for what she can give him. She puts down the letter and opens the box. Inside she found a beautiful bejeweled cross necklace. For some reason, Anne felt tears spring up into her eyes, and she knew that she had feels for the king. With a word, she abruptly stands up, and runs out of her room. Her ladies calling after her. She runs out of the Harem, and through the court, not caring about courtier glaring at her, as they hastied out of her way. She slows her running to a brisk walk as she approaches the king's room, and his sentries let her through and announces her.

Upon hearing her name, the king who was sitting over some work looks up in confusion. "Anne, what are you doing here." He gets up from his desk and walks over to greet her.

She doesn't answer, instead she leans in and presses her lips against the king's. Henry pulls back from her kiss daze. " Well I must say i'm please," he smiles.

" I got your letter," she starts. " After reading it, it gave me a lot of feels." She takes Henry's hands into her's . " Mostly it confirm what I already knew."

Henty looks at her eager for her to continue.

" It confirm that I do love you Henry," She whispers.

That was all the confirmation Henry needed. He smashing his lips against her mouth hard, cause a moan to leak out from Anne. He presses his har body against her till they were almost merage as one. His kiss Anne on every part of expose flesh he could. Causing Anne to moan louder. " Please Henry, I don't want to wait anymore," she pleads with him.

Henry gives her a cocky grim, and takes her by the hand and leads her into his bead chamber.

A/N: So, I hope every enjoys this update. Yes, I know It has been a very long time since the last one, but i'm going to try and do better about that. The next story i'm probably going to update is Modern Royal. Please Review!


End file.
